


Плейлист

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Плейлист

Так много песен о любви,   
Не меньше их о расставаньи...  
Я составляю плейлисты -   
Не перепутать бы названья!  
Про радость невозможно слушать,  
Когда ты корчишься в пыли,  
Чужое горе так коробит,  
Когда купаешься в любви.  
Всему есть время, назначенье,  
Свое есть место у всего -   
А мы стремимся по теченью  
От одного до одного.


End file.
